Pequeño Secreto
by omglouise
Summary: Alois Trancy, Un joven apuesto, de carácter bipolar aunque por algunas razones tierno, muy afeminado. Ciel Phantomhive, Un joven apuesto, carácter frio e indiferente, aunque por muy raro y loco que parezca….Amigo del conde Trancy. Ellos han compartido diversos momentos pero cuál será la reacción de Ciel cuando descubra que Alois no es todo lo que aparenta. Contiene: OoC/AU.


**Nota de la Autora: **Bien, tengo una seria obsesión con los OoC/AU. Espero les guste (:

* * *

**Pequeño Secreto.**

* * *

-E-Eres!.-Ciel estaba consternado, abrumado, Agobiado, incomodado y a la vez muy avergonzado.

-Gomenasai.-Alois por su parte estaba abochornado.

Claude y Sebastian intercambiaron miradas que distinguían nerviosismo.

* * *

Por la mañana Todo parecía tranquilo y normal en la mansión Phantomhive, Los sirvientes rompiendo vajillas caras, destrozando el jardín, quemando arboles y haciendo explotar la cocina. Sí, todo muy normal….Demasiado normal.

-Sebastian.-Llamo Ciel a su fiel sirviente mientras firmaba unos importantes papeles de la compañía el cual en segundos apareció tras su amo.

-Me llamaba Boochan?.-Pregunto educadamente el mayordomo.

-Envíale una invitación al Conde Trancy.-Ordeno sin despegar la vista de sus documentos.

-Como dijo Boochan?.-Pregunto de nueva cuenta el azabache ladeando la cabeza un poco la cabeza preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

-Que te pasa, eres idiota? Sabes que no me gusta repetir órdenes, Envía la invitación. Hoy jugaremos Ajedrez.-Sentencio el niño mirando despectivamente a su mayordomo.

-_Yes My Lord_.-Respondió entre dientes Sebastian.

* * *

En la mansión Trancy, específicamente en el baño Claude se disponía a asear el cuerpo de su joven amo.

-Claude.-El mayordomo alzo la mirada hacia la cara de su niño.-Me pica.-El mayordomo tuvo que omitir una pequeña pero muy pequeña sonrisa en su gélido rostro al ver el estado adorable de su contratista. Alois el cual tenía su hermosa cabellera rubia llena de Shampoo escurriendo entre su rostro llegando un poco a su ojo derecho.

El de lentes limpio con mucho cuidado el rostro cincelado de su amo y procedió a lavar sus piernas, una por una. Llegando hasta sus brazos.

-Nee Claude, Tengo Hambre.-Comunico el rubio.

-Enseguida.-Alois salió de la tina de agua tibia y sales de baño con fragancia a rosas, Claude envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con una hermosa bata de baño rosa con bordados crema.

Lo condujo hasta el dormitorio y vistió con su ropa de siempre, Bajaron hasta el comedor donde sirvió su elegante desayuno digno de un conde y se coloco a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-Danna-Sama, Le llego una carta.-Aviso el mayordomo.

-Are? Entrégamela.-Ordeno el rubio con interés.

Claude le paso su carta y un cuchillo especial para cortar la cera que sella el sobre, y Alois se dispuso a abrirla.

-Waaay! Ciel me ha invitado a su mansión, Me quiere Claude! Lo sabia.-Grito con júbilo abandonando la habitación con su desayuno a medio terminar y llamando a Hannah para que la ayude a ser más "Coqueto".

Claude frunció el entrecejo y tomo la carta para leerla.

**Para: **_**Conde Alois Trancy.**_

**De: **_**Conde Ciel Phantomhive.**_

_Invitamos cordialmente al Conde Alois Trancy a la mansión Phantomhive para jugar una tranquila partida de Ajedrez y tomar el Té, Se le agradece asistir junto a su mayordomo Claude Faustus, Agradecemos su Presencia._

_Phantomhive._

-Esto parece más una carta de ese mayordomo que del conde Phantomhive.-Dijo bajito el de lentes para sí mismo.

Escucho unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Alois y los quejidos de Hannah al bajar las escaleras con un gran moretón en la frente.

-Que sucedió?.-Pregunto distante.

-Al parecer nuestro amo está emocionada.-Musito con una dulce sonrisa la albina desapareciendo entre las penumbras de la mansión.

* * *

-Boochan, Han llegado.-Anuncio Sebastian a su amo ayudando a levantarse de la silla.

Ciel pasó de largo ante la mirada de Sebastian penetrando lo más dentro de su ser. Se quedo parado en el último escalón de las escaleras y Sebastian abrió las puertas.

-Juguemos.-Entro gritando Alois mientras tomaba la muñeca de Ciel y lo conducía hasta la sala de juegos.

Estuvieron un rato jugando ajedrez con una que otra trampa por parte del rubio.

-Joven Amo, es hora de la merienda.-Dijo entrando en la habitación Sebastian con su carrito siendo seguido por Claude con otro carrito.

Los mayordomos sirvieron los pasteles y el Té, Los niños los disgustaron felices. Bueno, solo Alois lo demostró.

Pasando la tarde Ciel notaba a Alois un poco extraño-Podría jurar que su camisa estaba más holgada que de costumbre-Pero no le tomo importancia y siguió disfrutando de su compañía.

-Es hora de que regreses.-Fue la manera de despedirse Ciel observando la hora en el reloj: 7:20 PM.

-Tienes Razón.-Bostezo Alois cansado.-Estoy Cansada.

-¿Cansada?

-Digo, Cansado.-Se excuso nervioso el rubio.

Bajando las escaleras había una pequeña tablita la cual estaba suelta-Cortesía de Meyrin-Y Alois tropezó con dicho objeto rodando por las escaleras.

-Alois.-Grito en un impulso Ciel.

-Danna-Sama.-Grito Alarmado Claude corriendo a socorrer a su querido rubio.-Ojou-Sama.-Susurro.

-¿Ojou-Sama? Qué carajo pasa aquí?.-Exigió saber Ciel golpeando el piso con sus zapatos.

Alois se levanto con ayuda de Claude y su hermoso chaleco verde se desgarro en el momento en el que caía dejando a la vista el sostén de encaje negro que se traslucía en su franela blanca.

-E-Eres!.-Ciel estaba consternado, abrumado, Agobiado, incomodado y a la vez muy avergonzado.

-Gomenasai.-Alois por su parte estaba abochornado.

Claude y Sebastian intercambiaron miradas que distinguían nerviosismo.

-Lord Phantomhive, Le agradecería que no observara a Danna-Sama mientras esta en estas condiciones.-Dijo Claude, el cual se le notaban los celos.

-Vaya, Vaya Claude-San. Acaso esta celoso?.-Pregunto Burlonamente Sebastian.

-Pero como es que…-Ciel estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando recién se dio cuenta de que Alois ya estaba en su carruaje.

-ESPERA!.-Ciel estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras el carruaje pero fue detenido por Sebastián quien lo cargo por detrás de la cintura.-SUELTAME! SEBASTIAAAAN!-Ciel hacia una pataleta (xDDDDDDD).

-Bocchan! Es hora de dormir.-Sebastian estaba muy divertido con la situación mientras que subía las escaleras hacia la habitación del chico.

* * *

Que tenga dulces sueños Joven Amo, Llámeme si necesita algo.-Comunico Sebastian cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Es una…Señorita.-Y con ese último pensamiento Ciel cayó en brazos del Morfeo.

* * *

-Dulces Sueños Danna-Sama.-Le dijo Claude a la ahora declarada joven.

-Claude…

-Tranquila Danna-Sama, no dejare que nadie le toque porque su cuerpo y alma me pertenecen.-Claude la acobijo y le dio uno de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento.

Alois cerró los ojos dispuesta a olvidar y encontrarse a Luka en su mundo Perfecto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ****: **Gracias por su atención ^^' Si les gusto: _Review! :3 _

No olviden seguirme en:

Twitter: omglouise

**Louise. xoxo**


End file.
